A Cereja
by Mari May
Summary: Aniversário do Sasuke. Sakura aparece em sua casa com um bolo. No topo, a paixão secreta de Sasuke: uma cereja. Mas a perspicácia de Sakura faz uma simples comemoração de aniversário tomar outros rumos... - SasuSaku ***Presente de níver para Cintinha***


Manhã do dia 23 de julho. Konoha. Meu apartamento. Meu aniversário de 17 anos.

O telefone toca.

- SAAAASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que NÃO SOU SURDO, Naruto???

- Quantas você quiser! Hihi!

- O que você quer?

- Há! Como se você não soubesse!

Penso um pouco.

- Não tenho dinheiro.

- NÃÃÃO! Não é nada disso, pô!

- Ah, é? E o que mais poderia ser?

- Tá se fazendo de besta, né?! Me diz que dia é hoje!

- Sábado.

- Grrr! VOU ARREBENTAR TUA CARA!

- Tá. Tchau.

- NÃO DESLIGA, P*RRA!

- Naruto, anda logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer!

- Hunf...

- ...

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, SASUKE! ÊÊÊÊÊ!

- Weeeeee! Macareeeena! Agora, tchau.

- PERAÊ, OW! Liguei pra avisar que vamos fazer uma surpresa pra você lá onde foi nosso primeiro campo de treinamento!

- Hum... Que horas devo aparecer exatamente?

- Meio-dia!

- Tá. Posso desligar agora?

- Hunf! Pode, seu idiota!

- Agradeço, seu imbecil!

Começamos a rir do jeito "carinhoso" de nos chamarmos, e depois desligamos.

Faz seis meses que voltei pra Konoha.

Pensei que isso nunca aconteceria. Mas "eles" não desistiram de mim. Kakashi. Naruto. E...

Sakura.

"Me ama tanto que não agüenta", segundo a própria, quando se despediu de mim. Mas, desde que voltei, ela nunca mais tocou nesse assunto.

E nem eu.

Já tinha percebido o que sentia por ela. Mas era tarde, pois já havia decidido que caminho trilhar. E, por esse caminho, eu jamais me atreveria a levá-la, por mais que a quisesse por perto.

E eu a queria tão perto...

E...

Ainda quero.

Chego a corar um pouco, mas é verdade. Eu a quero pra mim, quero que ela seja tocada apenas por mim.

Egoísta, possessivo, doentio, pode tachar como quiser. Mas é o que eu sinto.

Eu... A amo.

Tanto que não agüento.

Resolvo tomar um banho, me aprontar, ler alguma coisa, até dar o horário combinado.

Quando chegou a hora, lá fui eu.

O que será que estão planejando?

Quando cheguei, não havia nada. Nem ninguém.

- Mas cadê...?

Mal falei, vi um pássaro que parecia ter saído de um desenho sobrevoando o céu e segurando com as patas um cartaz enorme com os dizeres "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, SASUKE!", e a bordo daquele ser peculiar estava o tal do Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi e o tal do Yamato.

Eles se aproximaram de mim e desceram da "pseudo-ave".

Naruto e Sakura correram até mim e me abraçaram, eufóricos.

- SASUKEEE!

- SASUKE-KUUUN!

- M-me larguem! – implorei, quase morrendo sufocado.

- Foi mal... – desculpou-se Naruto.

- A gente acabou se empolgando... – completou Sakura.

- É... Percebi.

Kakashi pôs a mão em meu ombro, sorrindo.

- Parabéns.

- Valeu.

- Foi o Sai quem desenhou o pássaro.

Olhei para ele.

- Valeu também.

Ele sorriu e respondeu:

- De nada.

- E o Yamato... Er... Deu apoio moral!

- Isso aí!

- Torceu loucamente por nós!

- Isso aí!

- É um bom e fiel companheiro!

- Isso aí!

- E por isso vai pagar um belo almoço pra todo mundo agora!

- Isso a...! EEEI!

- Vaaamos! Conheço um ótimo restaurante aqui por perto! Nosso Sasuke merece tudo do bom e do melhor!

- Kakashi-sempai, seu...!

- Uau, Yamato-taichou, não sabia que tinha um bolso, digo, um coração tão generoso! – exclamou Naruto, falsamente comovido.

- Mas eu não...!

- Hahahahahaha... – Sakura era só risos.

Sua risada é como uma melodia pra mim... Tão boa de se ouvir...

- Ei, por que está aí parado, Sasuke-kun? – ela disse, me puxando pela mão – Eles já estão andando lá na frente!

Quase falei pra ela me largar, mas não consegui. Gostava da sensação de segurar sua mão macia.

Chegamos ao tal restaurante, comemos e, devo admitir: foi divertido.

Depois, cada um tomou seu rumo. Voltei pro meu apartamento e fiquei vendo uns filmes pelo resto da tarde.

Ao anoitecer, a campainha tocou. Sem fazer idéia de quem poderia ser, qual não foi minha surpresa ao me deparar com Sakura e um bolo de chocolate em mãos.

- Tcharaaam!

- Sakura?!

- Fiz especialmente pra você, Sasuke-kun! Sei que mora sozinho, e queria te fazer companhia pelo resto do dia... Afinal, é seu aniversário... Então, pra não vir de mãos abanando, fiz isso. – ela corou um pouco – Espero que não se incomode por eu ter vindo...

Ainda surpreso com sua aparição repentina, falei:

- Não é incômodo nenhum. Por favor, entre.

Ela sorriu, ainda vermelha, e adentrou meu humilde lar. E pude sentir uma certa queimação em meu rosto também.

- Onde coloco?

- Na mesinha em frente ao sofá da sala. Vou pegar pratos, garfos, essas coisas. Fique à vontade.

- Obrigada.

Ainda não acreditava que ia mesmo passar o resto do meu aniversário com a Sakura... Parecia um sonho ou sei lá... Bom demais...

Peguei as coisas e voltei para a sala.

Foi quando reparei o que havia no centro do bolo: uma cereja. Uma suculenta cereja. Uma saborosa cereja. Uma deliciosa cereja.

Ninguém nunca soube do meu caso com as cerejas. São minhas amantes. Simplesmente não vivo sem. É um vício. Mas hoje meu estoque de cerejas acabou... Comi tudo vendo os filmes...

Ainda hipnotizado pela pequena e elegante fruta vermelha, caminhei até o sofá e sentei-me ao lado de Sakura.

Peguei a faca para cortar o bolo, e já havia decidido internamente que aquela cereja seria minha, somente minha, apenas min...!

- Sasuke-kun, sabia que amo cerejas?

A faca desprendeu dos meus dedos.

- Opa! Cuidado!

- Me desculpe. – falei, pegando o objeto de novo – O que disse?

- Que amo cerejas. Deve ser algum tipo de carma por causa do meu nome, né? "Flor de cerejeira"... Hehehe...

Ah...

Eis a resposta para minha até então inexplicável paixão por cerejas. Começou assim que deixei Konoha há quatro anos...

Quer dizer que foi obra do meu inconsciente, é?

- Sasuke-kun?

- Hum? Quê? – despertei dos meus devaneios "acerejados" – O que foi?

- Você quer a cereja?

Estremeci.

Tenho certeza que a cara que fiz me entregou.

- Hunf! Não sei do que está falando!

- Sasuke-kun... – ela disse, sorrindo, achando graça.

- Não preciso dessa cereja idiota!

- Ah, não?

Ela fez menção de dar uma garfada na dita cuja e, antes que eu pudesse pensar, meus olhos acompanharam desesperados seus movimentos.

Sakura riu.

Aquela tirana quase-ladra de cerejas... Isso não se faz!

- Por que não divide comigo?

Encarei Sakura e encontrei aquele par de olhos esmeralda cintilando malícia.

Ela queria mais do que dividir uma fruta...

- Tem noção do que está pedindo? – respondi, mostrando que já havia entendido onde ela queria chegar.

Foi uma proposta ousada. E inesperada.

E ela nem veio até aqui planejando isso... Mas aproveitou a oportunidade...

Sakura é mais esperta do que eu julgava.

Ela mordeu levemente a cereja, prendendo-a entre os dentes, e virou o rosto na minha direção.

Naquele silêncio, o som de nossos corações descompassados era audível.

Me aproximei, afagando seus cabelos.

- Tem certeza disso? – sussurrei calmamente.

Ela assentiu. Completamente corada.

O rubor também invadiu minha face.

Era a primeira vez que eu faria aquilo. E a primeira vez dela também.

Precipitados? Inconseqüentes? Talvez. Mas a dúvida que me assolava e que provavelmente lhe assolava a ponto de fazer o que fez para que não restassem dúvidas deu certo: agora, tínhamos certeza do que sentíamos um pelo outro. E não era mera atração física. Não era mero desejo carnal. Era mais que isso, muito mais...

Estava nervoso, mas tentei não demonstrar para diminuir a insegurança que ela com certeza estava sentindo. Mesmo tendo certeza de meu sentimento por ela, não a culpo por temer o que poderia acontecer conosco dali para frente. É esse meu temor também.

Mas nossos olhares diziam que queríamos continuar.

Pus cada mão em cada ombro dela, massageando-os com o polegar. Beijei sua testa carinhosamente.

Voltei a fitá-la por alguns segundos e, fechando os olhos, mordisquei a cereja. Sakura também.

Sentimos aquele líquido da fruta escorrer por nossos queixos, até que a cereja acabou no momento exato em que eu daria outra mordida. E o que mordisquei foi o lábio inferior de Sakura.

Melhor do que provar qualquer cereja do mundo seria provar aquela flor de cerejeira...

Nos beijávamos ao mesmo tempo que tentávamos lamber o que restara no queixo um do outro, em movimentos lentos, para curtirmos melhor.

A ansiedade era enorme.

Deitei por cima dela no sofá, nossos lábios num encaixe perfeito, ávidos um pelo outro.

Beijei sua face até chegar a seu ouvido, onde sussurrei:

- Sakura...

- Hum?

- Pro quarto, já!

.

.

.

.

.

**Tá, podem me bater por ter parado nessa parte. 8D''' *espancada até o fim da eternidade –Q***

**Primeiramente, gostaria de dar os parabéns à Cintinha! Espero que tenha gostado do presente, até porque, se não fosse você, ele não existiria! ;D -oiq**

**É que tipo... A Lô me falou do seu aniversário. Sugeriu que fizéssemos uma FanFic. Então, ela comentou sobre uma foto que vocês duas tinham amado (e que virou capa da FanFic :D - mas no não aparece ._.), e ainda que vocês adoravam aquela opção da minha enquete "O que o Sasuke vai dizer ao reencontrar a Sakura?" (que virou a frase do final da FanFic :D).**

**Então, se não fosse pelo seu aniversário, a Lô não me falaria tudo isso e eu não teria muitas idéias... E mais: foi ela quem sugeriu que fosse algo sobre o aniversário do Sasuke. Então, resolvi juntar tudo (cereja, frase de efeito [?] e aniversário do Uchiha-gostosão) numa FanFic só! \o/**

**Obrigada, Lô, pelas idéias... E, acima disso, obrigada, Cintinha, por existir! Obrigada a Deus por ter te criado, e que ele te abençoe muito e te dê muitas felicidades, pra que você continue a nos alegrar com esse jeitinho fofo e bem-humorado lá na Defenders! Te adoro! Feliz aniversário! ^^**


End file.
